This is Life
by MorbidAlly
Summary: Sequel to my story Fair so it is advisable that you read that story first. M rating is mostly for crude dialogue and suggestiveness ect. Spitfire. I do not own Young Justice
1. Sins of the Father

**So I'm back in hopes of leaving you with a story that this time is less of a cliff hanger or as I like to say a chose your own ending. This is my lovely sequel to Fair. Honestly I no longer have any idea where I am going with this while before I had the plot all mapped out a head of time. So I fear the plot may suffer.**

**I do proof read! A lot! Sorry that I don't got mad editing skills.**

**p.s. I don't really care, this is just for fun. If you wish to really help me with my editing tell me what I did wrong. Did I say why instead of while, or get there and their mixed up. It could truly take me years to notice, so don't be shy about **politely** pointing that out. You don't have to but it is **constructive. :)****

**I do not own young justice and I am in no way profiting from this fanfic **

* * *

><p>"Sports Master." Raul Shall Ghoul entered the room and nodded to the masked assassin, "Glad you made it."<p>

"Skip the small talk. I've waited for you long enough. What is it you want Ghoul?" Sports Master towered over his next victim. A man who lay helplessly on the floor, his mouth gagged with a golf ball so the poor fellow was left struggling not to choke. He swung his slick titanium putter back in forth eerily slow pace, lining up the prefect shot. Raul Shall Ghoul looked at the battered man with a certain level of disgust as if mad at him for bleeding on the carpet. They stood in a dark room, devoid of any features besides a large screen behind Ghoul that stretched wall to wall, floor to ceiling.

"You should be more gracious. I am doing this as a kindness. I myself have nothing to gain by showing you this. However, I think you will find this information to be of value. As you know my associates and I have been keeping an eye on this junior justice league and I thought you might want to see this." The screen flickered to life, showing an enlarged image of two teens in a passionate embrace, all you could make out of one was the bright red back of his hair and the shocking yellow of his uniform. The pair fell back towards the camera and out of sight as the camera plummeted toward the floor, landing with a bounce, then rolled, the resulting image was disorienting. Sports' Master's knuckles turned white as he clenched the club in rage. He took the shot. Blood splattered the screen, painting the two lovers red.

"Four."

* * *

><p><strong>Wally's POV<strong>

"Wally, you're in denial." That what Canary had said, that awful day in the cave. Then I said "I'm okay with that." But I wasn't, because I'm not truly in denial. Being in denial would be so much easier then accepting the truth. That the girl whom I'm hopelessly in love with won't date me because of some stupid reason that she won't even tell me. That my own best friend was willing to lie to me if it meant saving the world, good reason, but still. Then there was the fact that I was so happy that none of it was real, but ever night, when I went to bed, I'd lie awake for hours. Afraid that when I'd wake this would all be a dream and she would still be dead. It would be easier just to pretend that I didn't feel this way. That I hadn't felt like my whole world had been swallowed up and I was left to drift aimlessly through space, unable to breathe yet unable to die. Clinging onto the slights hope that somehow I would get my world back again. Somehow this would not be my last breath of air.

It was easier not admitting that for a split second before I thought I died I was happy. I wouldn't have to live with that unbelievable emptiness anymore. I wouldn't have to live with having nothing left but pain. Maybe, just maybe, if all this God and heaven stuff is real. I could see her again. That there we could be together.

How can I say that? How do I tell someone as hot and cool as Canary that I was a mess? That when I found out Artemis was truly dead I wanted to die. That suddenly the earth, which I swore to protect, doesn't matter anymore. Or how about the fact that no matter the reason she didn't want to be with me. I couldn't say those words out loud. I'm too ashamed. It would be easier to be in denial.

I couldn't tell her how Artemis had let me hold her in her arms, let me feel that she was real, only to push me father away again. It hurts less now; it gets easier to separate the nightmare from reality every day. I just don't want to let her out of my sight. I notice things I never did before. Signs of remolding in the cartilage of her nose. Not that I don't have my own share of remolding but hers looked as if it was broken several times at a young age. The way she was always looking over her shoulder, as if some one was after her. Somebody hurt her, bad. And knowing that just made me want hurt them. Real bad.

I never truly want to hurt anybody. I know it may sound funny but that's the truth. All I really want do is to help people. In all honesty it sucks having to beat the shit out of somebody because it the only way to stop them from hurting some one else. A lot of these guys they just need some help themselves. Saying that may make me sound like kind of a pansy but whatever, who cares? I always say I'm a lover not a fighter. But having this feeling, this desire to physical harm someone disgusts me. The mere thought that someone caused her this much pain fills me with such an animalistic rage that it leaves me shaking. I try so hard to protect people, to save them from all the things that seek to destroy their happiness. And that may sound cheesy but the thing is I can't protect her. As much as I want to I can't. I'm powerless. Just some helpless kid. That is what makes me sick. So sick that I forget who I am.

That is what keeps me up at night.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis's POV<strong>

When I was thirteen I had my first cigarette. Even at that age quite a few of my friends smoked, so they were readily available to me. The smell was always nasty, and I didn't quite see the appeal of swallowing the thick smoke into my lungs. My father always enforced a very strict policy on these kinds of things. After all, smoking reduces lung capacity. Reduced lung capacity hinders endurance. Hindered endurance equals dead. If you're dead you're useless. If you can't get the job done, you might as well be dead.

I don't know why I did it. Maybe it was the grim thought that I would never make it to forty anyways. That feeling that I was destined to die young. So who really gives a shit? I knew the consequences would be steep if he found out. I knew better to even think about defying him. Part of me must have known that he'd find out. Yet I did it anyway. I inhaled that first cigarette, on school grounds. Then, caught up in the rush of my secret rebellion, I pocked a pack of the things from a stranger's basket at the liquor store, and then hid them in my room. I don't know what I thought I would accomplish by this.

When I had my second cigarette it was laced with gun powder. Not enough to permanently damage me, just enough to burn me, singeing my hair and clothes. My father had laughed, "You wanted to smoke. Now you're smoking!" The burns healed without scaring. My lashes and eyebrows grew back to the normal length and consistency. And I never touch a never cigarette again. And for the longest time I didn't dare cross him again.

Till now. I want to live to forty. So I had no choice but to turn my back on him. To defy him. My father doesn't take well to people that defy him. My father is one sadistic and cruel son of bitch who take great pleasure in punishing those who disobey him.

If I was to let things continue to go this way with Wally there was no doubt my whole life was going to blow up in my face. Including Wally.

So I can't let him wear me down. I have to keep my properties strait. I have to keep Wally and the others safe. It's my fault they're in his path. It my fault he's interested in them at all. Put I can't feel sorry for myself, for the team. For all the pain this could cause them. For all the pain it's caused Wally. No, I can't be sorry. Not if I want to live long enough to grow old, like a normal person. I can't waist time feeling sorry but I can feel angry. Angry because he saw fit to take away any chance I had at having a normal life. I can never just be a civilian, no matter how much I want to be. I was trained to kill, and that not just something you can turn off. It's not just something that just goes away because you want it to. Now the only choice is to use that training against him, and all the others like him.

That's the only way to make it right. But it will never be alright because I'll always be stuck bitter and angry simply because I have to spend my life having to condone for the sins of my father. And the sins of my mother for I seem to be the only one who has the God Damn heart to forgive her. Not that I really blame anyone who can't. Now I also have to be good enough to undo the work of my sister too. If Wally knew how people look at me as I walk down the street; how they whisper the name of my father, how they talk about my mother, how I have to fight so hard just not to yell, "Fuck you!" because yelling crab like that don't get you anywhere with those kind of people. Or how sometimes the blood running through my veins, his blood, feels like poison. The shame I live with every day being the murder's kid, who had to grow up most of her life without a mom because she was in jail, and whose own sister couldn't be bothered with her. That some days I feel like I some kind of stupid martyr for my family name. If he knew these things I don't think I could look at him again.

But being angry, that's okay. I can channel that anger, keep it from distracting me, concentrate so I can use it to protect the people I love. Letting them see how truly scared I am that is not an option. Even though I am – scared.

Scared because I've never been able to protect anything from him.


	2. Of Naked Bonding

**This chapter may come of as a bit random but I promise you it's not. I found my plot! It was hiding under the bed with all my other forgotten dreams. **

**I do fear this fanfic will no longer be relevant once the issues that it discussed are addressed on the show. But it's here for now. :)**

**I did proofread! I know it's still not prefect. I'll keep trying.**

**Your reviews are so vague and wonderful and they fill me with joy! I'm being serious I love my reviews. Keep it up!**

**I do not own Young Justice. I own nothing but the clothes on my back and those were a gift.**

* * *

><p>One thing I love is to just take a hot bath. To lie there still with my eyes closed safe in the gentle embrace of the warm water, my hair swirling around me like a school of golden fish, bubbles like sliver pearls against my tan flesh. To lie there naked till score muscles relax, all the pain just melts away, and in my solitude I become someone else. Not just someone I pretend to be but a stronger, invincible me. I allow myself to create the illusion that nobody can touch me here. That this is my own world of my own design and I'm free to lay all of myself completely bare, because here I have nothing to hide. I have no secrets, no lies. No regrets.<p>

It safe to say I haven't visited my kingdom of smooth cool porcelain and soft foaming bubbles in a long time. Without the convincingly steady inflow of blood money I could no longer afford to run up the water bill. Then there was the fact that lately the water had not been so kind to little old me. But the past month have truly started to take a toll on me, leaving my body bruised and my muscles knotted. I needed that alone time. Heck, I deserved it.

So it was on that night in Star City that I decided to break in to the old YMCA and borrow their hot tub. See I was already in Star City, having spent the majority of the night on patrol with my new mentor and Uncle, Green Arrow. Since it was so late he invited me to spend the night at his place and I had the nauseating feeling that he was attempting to bond with me. Perhaps instill himself as some sort of father figurer. So I decided to slip away for some bonding time of my own - with myself. The house had several bathrooms to choose from, the fancy kind with tubes that massage you and play music at the same time. Nice but not for me. In a nice rich exclusive place like this I stuck out like a pigeon in a flock of rare exotic birds. It didn't matter which bathroom I picked I would still be on Green Arrow's turf. I need someplace neutral, someplace I could call my own. If only for a little while.

So I snuck out the back and went to the old YMCA. I had seen in earlier, it was one of the ones that had been converted into a privately owned health club. Closed for the night and mine for an hour. I would just sneak in turn on the hot tub, soak for a little while, and then put every thing back the way I found it. Nobody gets hurt and I get to have my me time, right? Wrong.

"Breaking an entering is illegal, you should know." I jumped. Pulling my knees up to my chest in an attempt at covering my exposed flesh. How didn't I hear him coming? How could I let myself be so careless? Why did it have to be him? He hates me! He caught sight of my discarded green costume. "You!"

There stood Red Arrow, the Angry Jerk, Mister PMS, and one of the last people I wanted to see right now. "Get out of there and put on some fucking clothes, then go home. Now Artemis!" He growled.

"No! Get out of here!" This was not one of my finer moments. He lowered his bow and sighed, "Stop being such a child." Well he wasn't going to shoot me. Of course not, he's the good guy. Still, I had a feeling that if I slipped up, gave him one good reason; he wouldn't hesitate to do so. That he would end me without a second thought. So much for relaxation.

"How'd you find me anyway?" I tried to fiddle my hair in hopes of arranging it in a way to provide coverage. My hair however was keener on flowing freely about in the water so that I wasn't very successful in this endeavor. He didn't seem so shy about where he looked through that mask of his either. Jerk.

"You tripped a silent alarm." Shit, I was getting so sloppy. Shit. "The cops thought it was just false alarm but I had nothing to do so I decide to check it out. If I new a little breaking an entering in a fitness center was going to be this much trouble I wouldn't have."

"Isn't this your job?"

"It is but you're not worth my time." Jerk. "Get out. If you like I can even turn around for you princess. Then we can call Green Arrow and he can come get his sweet little _niece._" Jerk, jerk, fucking jerk! Oh he's stubborn but I am even more stubborn. Again, this was not one of my finer moments. I guess when the clothes come of maturity just flies out the window.

"I'm not leaving so you can just go fuck yourself." Then he did something I could have never expected. He started taking his clothes off.

"What – what the hell are you doing?"

"If you're not going to leave I'll just have to join you. After all the water looks nice and warm and I'm a tad sore from kicking ass all day." And with that, wearing nothing but his mask, the infamous speedy, now Red Arrow slid into the water beside me, completely destroying the mere notion of me time. He spread out; arms behind his head leaning back on the blue tile, his legs far apart like how a cowboy sits. In a manner that one finds herself struggling not to look at what lies between. I couldn't help but think that Wally, with all his bravo, would never be comfortable enough with himself to do something like this. I couldn't help thinking how much I would like to have him here naked instead of this admittedly good looking asshole. But I can't think like that. This was supposed to help me forget about him.

I scouted away from the naked guy now inhabiting what I had chosen to be my personal space for the next half hour. "If this is your back-ass-words way of coming on to me it isn't going to get you anywhere."

"I have no interest in little girls. What are you? Thirteen?"

"Fifteen. Not that it matters, either way exposing yourself to a minor is much more frowned upon then trespassing, not to mention sexual harassment."

"Opps, guess I'm better at enforcing the law then I am at remembering it."

"That's_ real _comforting."

"Maybe they can book are trails together, let's see: you got trespassing, breaking an entering, public nudity and what ever else you've _done._" There was a certain edge to his voice that sent chills running up and down my spine.

"Okay, I get your point. God, would it kill you to just accept that I'm one of the good guys?"

"It might."

"So I guess that's why you're still wearing your mask _Roy._ You still don't trust me."

"You're right, I don't."

"Now who's childish?" He growled and removed his mask, tossing it across the white and blue tiles. "See. What pretty blue eyes, it was a shame to hide them." I smirked

"Didn't really think my nudity would be so unsettling to you. Always had you pinned for a lesbian."

"I am not a lesbian!"

"Really? It's okay if you are. I happen to love lesbians."

"I am not a lesbian, and you are a douche bag." I turned my back to him, relaxing my arms and chin on top of the blue tiled ledge, giving him a ripe view of my bare backside. Whatever, this guy could kiss my ass.

"Doesn't matter. I don't need your approval. I just think it's interesting. Like how I always thought you were a bottle blond but now I know that can't be true." He smirked. I spun around, appalled. I went to slap him but at the last minute I changed my mind and my hand struck the water. I did not want to get into a fight with this guy. Not tonight. No matter how much he has it coming. But the water struck him for me. He looked at me in shock with one eyebrow raised, "Did you just splash me?"

"So what if I did?" I struggled to regain my composter, and my uncomfortable, but covering, position. God was it humanly impossible for this guy not stare at my boobs and everything else? "You're trying to weird me out! You're trying to make me uncomfortable so I'll leave! Well it isn't going to work. Could you be anymore of an asshole? You know I honestly can't see why Wally thinks you're so great. This whole experience has just confirmed what I thought of you already."

"You caught me, but I don't see what that has to do with Wally." He glared at me with accusation, as if I'd hurt Wally. God did he know? Did Kid Mouth go and blab about our kiss and our equally awkward slumber party? "Don't tell me you have some kind of crush on him?"

"W-what? No! You jealous or something?" I'm such a bad liar.

"I don't do jealous." then why you so mad that Green Arrow went and got a new partner, liar. Were both lairs. He sighed as if he could hear my thoughts. "Listen Artemis, Wally's a good guy-"

"So stay away from him or you'll come after me?" He nodded grimly, lips tight, "You don't have to worry about me. Just in case you were wondering I don't want anything bad to happen to him either - to any of them."

"And you know what will happen if something does."

"You're starting to sound like a bit of a broken record, Red." He relaxed, well sort of. I don't think this guy is capable of relaxing, or at least not around me. For a short while we just sat there silently and for second I managed to pretend he was no longer there, allowing myself to turn my back on him again and actually close my eyes, which I should have known was a bad idea. All good things must come to an end.

"What can you tell me about the assassin Cheshire?" I nearly jumped out of the water at the sound of that name.

"What? Oh, nothing much. We fought her at the school but of course you already knew that. She seems bad. Real bad. Why?" Calm down Artemis, calm down. I was glad he couldn't see my face.

"Nothing really, just for a moment it seemed like she knew you." He sounded so disappointed. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of his face and he looked so gloomy. And I mean more then usual. Why, because he didn't get any information out of me? Or… he likes my sister. Eww gross, he likes my sister. I turned so I could face him.

"Listen Roy, I know this Cheshire chick might come off as sexy or whatever, but you have to remember that she is a deadly assassin! So you can't fuck her, ever. Okay? Because that kind of thing isn't ever going to work out, okay? Your both way too aggressive. It's like that story about the goddess who wanted to be on top, and when her husband refused she took out her anger by stealing babies and drinking their blood. You don't want a relationship that ends in a dead baby!" *What the hell did I say? Was it really that? Shit it was. I must have sounded like an idiot. No I did sound like one.

"Wow, okay. That is literally the weirdest thing anyone has ever said to me. I mean that quit literally. And are you seriously trying to give me relationship advice? And I don't want to fuck Cheshire. I want to catch her. I guess you're the one who's jealous. And what if I did want to fuck her? How is that your business? And maybe I wouldn't mind the feeling of her on top of me? You know if she wasn't a deadly assassin."

"Eww, gross!" Double gross. I attempted recompose myself before I outright told the guy that the deadly assassin chick was my sister, so it is my business. "I guess did just give you relationship advice. Oh, and by the way, I don't believe you." I can not to afford to keep slipping up like this. I have to keep it together. No more mistakes. This whole night had just been one giant fail. But strangely the whole time I hadn't had a second to think about my dad or the mole. I could have done with the mentioning of my sister but hey. Was I actually having fun?

No, this isn't fun. This is annoying. This is harassment. I stretched out my legs, they were starting to cramp.

"Doesn't matter what you think." he smiled just the slightest bit, "You've forgotten your naked, haven't you?"

"Shit! I did!" I quickly recoiled my knees back up to my chest. What was that sound? Was he laughing? I can't believe it, the Angry Jerk was laughing.

"Your not completely bad, Artemis." He said. I suppressed a smile and instead groaned, "We're not bonding, are we?"

"Defiantly not."

"Good. Now turn around so I can get out.

"This is ridiculous-"

"Just do it!" I got out and wrapped the towel I had brought with me around me, picking up my thing and headed towards the locker room. Then Roy called out to me, "And Artemis," I turned around and looked at him one lasted time before I left.

"I still don't trust you."

That's okay. I wouldn't trust me either.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Wow, for all those who got this I'm sorry that was a truly tasteless joke.<strong>

**Why? Because I do declare we should all have naked bounding time with Roy Harper.**

**I'll go hide under my bed now, even though I'm Claustrophobic. O-O **

**Sincerely,**

**Morbid**


	3. Arleen

**This chapter is relatively silly. Consider it the calm before the storm. **

**Things are going to get a lot heavier after this.**

**Sorry about the epic English Langue fails. Thy are sure to be in there somewhere :P **

**I wish I owned Young Justice**

**Wally's POV**

* * *

><p>"Roy! Roy, <em>Roy! <em>Roy!" I banged on his apartment door, "Open up! I know you're in there Roy!" The door opened slowly. "Oh hey Roy- oh!" There stood a girl, no a women. Shapley figure clad only in one of those pink exercise tops and barely there running shorts. Dark brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail, a very messy pony tail. Her checks were flushed as if she had just come back from a long run. Bright hazel eyes stared at me intently. Did I have the wrong apartment or something? "Uh, sorry miss -"

"Roy, there's someone here to see you. " Roy appeared at the door behind the babe. Wrapped in a sheet and looking cocky.

"Oh hey Wally, in case you can't tell it's kind of a bad time-"The girl blushed.

"No, don't mind me; I won't keep you from your little friend." She whispered to Roy "He's so cute!" and he whispered back something in here ear that made her giggle. Smooth. She cleared her throat, "Well, uh, thanks for the sugar Roy." She slipped out the doorway. Damn that girl is fine. Bravo Roy. Bravo.

"Yeah, see you around 2B." Shit he doesn't even know her name, and it looks like she doesn't even mind. That bastard, that is so unfair. She just laughed and waved goodbye, "Bye Roy, Roy's friend." She winked. I felt my face redden.

"Yeah, bye." She disappeared laughing down the hallway. I punched Roy in the arm, "Dude! 'Thanks for the sugar Roy' did she really think I was going to buy that?" I ran to his fridge, stuffing the first thing I could find into my mouth. An egg roll I think? Or it could have been some kind of miniature burrito? Doesn't matter, I was famished. "I mean, what does she think I am, ten? You gave her some sugar alright!"

"Nobody likes a perv Wally. You better have a better reason for knocking down my door this early then eating all my food."

"Dude, it's like two in the afternoon. On a Sunday."

"Really? Huh, seems like it was five thirty only a few a few hours ago." He scratched his head, "At least that's when I ran into 2B on her morning jog. Hold on let me go put on some pants." He disappeared into his bedroom.

"You do that and let me just take a look at that sweet Gibson of yours."

"No touching the guitar Wally." He growled from the bedroom.

"Oh, come on!" So unfair. If I had to describe Roy's apartment in one word I'd choose minimalist. Everything here had a purpose with hardly any touches of personalization besides the sweet limited edition Gibson and a collection of music. The fridge was filled mostly with carry out and different forms of protein. But there was a cash of junk food in the cupboard. I grabbed a bag of chips.

"You know at this rate you are going to eat through my inheritance. What exactly do you want Wally?" He stood out side his bed room door in nothing but a pair of gray sweet pants. As if he was trying to make me feel inferior by comparison. It's not going to work.

"Oh, nothing much," I said through mouthfuls of chips, "it's, just," I ran over to the coach and through myself across it, "bitches be crazy!"

"Wally," He sighed, leaning against the door frame, "this isn't the Apollo Theater. You're not black. You're white. So when you say something like that you're not funny. You just sound like a douche."

"Harsh!"

"What's the problem Wally?" Uh, I hadn't really thought through what I was going to say. I mean I can't tell him it's Artemis because, well, he hates Artemis. I still wanted to talk to him, so-

Here goes nothing, "Well, you see – there is this girl at my school, yeah. And, you see – she always acted like she hated me and I always thought I hated her. In till recently when I realized I might actually like her. Like really like her. Then I found out about this other girl I liked was going out with another guy I know. But that didn't really matter. What mattered was that then Ar – the girl I like kissed me for like no reason at all. Then get this, she was all like 'just forget about it', so I went over to her house to try and convince her to give us a chance. But she was still like no. And I think there was something about her dad. And what should I do?"

"So this girl goes to your school?" He stared at me coldly.

"Well – yeah." I tugged nervously at my collar.

"And I don't know her?"

"Well, yeah. At least I don't think so." I slumped down into the coach under the heat of his glare. For once I wished had the power of invisibility; why exactly had I come to Roy for advice again?

"Right. And what exactly did you say her name was again? Something with an 'R' sound was it?"

"Her name? Uh, Arrrr - Arrr Arleen! She's Irish. And a ginger, like me! We'd have the cutest little red head babies together." I laughed nervously. "Yeah."

"Right." Then he muttered to himself, "Well are conversation last night at the fitness center makes more sense now."

"What conversation at the fitness center?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about something completely different."

"Dude!" I sat up, "Pay attention! What should I do?"

"I think you should listen to what _Arleen_ said. I think you should just forget about it." He was so blunt. How could he be so blunt about something like this? Didn't he get it? Didn't he see what this was doing to me?

"I can't!" I shouted. And to my surprise he yelled back at me.

"And why not Wally? Why not? You like thousands of girls so why can't you just pick another one?"

"Because I don't just like this girl, Roy! I love her! Don't you get that? I love her!" Had I just said that out loud? Damn I did. Roy just leaned his head back and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. It seemed like it was the longest time before he spoke.

"So you're in love with – Arleen."

"Arleen? Who -"Oh, duh Wally, Arleen is Artemis. "Who I'm in love with - I'm in love with Arleen."

"Right. Shit kid, why do you want my advice anyway?"

"Because! It seems like as long as I known you you've been able to get any girl you like. So I thought you could help me or something." Roy sighed and came and sat down next to me. Then he told me something I would never forget.

"Look Wally. Those girls, I don't like them. In fact, half of the time I don't even know there name or they don't know mine. We're just two attractive people who happen to be lonely in the same span of time. In the end where just using each other. This – this thing with you and this girl is something completely different. So I can't help." He got up and started walking to the door, "You should try talking to Kaldur, he's much better at this kind of stuff then I am. Or, I don't know, Robin. You two are tight. The point is the next time you want to talk about your feelings, don't come here. Now if you don't mind I haven't slept in over twenty four hours and I have class tomorrow. So goodbye, Wally."

And that's when I realized that I don't want to be like Roy when I am his age. An empty apartment with bare walls. A life filled with meaningless sex and nobody to call your own. I don't want to be like Roy Harper.

Because from were I'm standing, his life really sucks.

The rest of my day didn't provide me with any answers either. I went to Robs for a couple of hours to just play video games and try to distract myself from the tangled up mess that is my love life. Of course he new something was wrong and of course he was able to get it out of me that I had gone to see Roy for advice. And of course that left him offended.

"Why didn't you just come to me for advice? I mean I'm the _best_ friend." He scoffed.

"Dude, in case you haven't noticed, you are like thirteen! I mean, what can you possibly know about girls that I don't?"

"Thirteen, yes, but I think your forget something my misguided friend. I live with one of the worlds most notorious playboys. How can you possible know more about girls then me?"

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically. "So how do I get Arleen to be my girl?"

"Arleen, huh?"

"Yeah. Arleen! She goes to my school and she's Irish and we're going to get married and have cute ginger babies together! Now tell me how to make that happen!" He laughed to the point of falling over. "I don't see what is so God Damn funny."

"Arleen." he snorted, "You are such a bad liar."

"Am not!"

"Are you sure you don't mean-"he was laughing to hard to speak, he toke a second to compose himself. "Artemis."

"No. But even if I was can you just give me the advice already." At this his phone rang. He nearly jumped through the and quickly went to grab it. "Hello, Rob? I'm still here! Robin, earth to Robin! Dick, hello? Best friend in anguish here!"

"Shush, be quiet. It's Zatanna," Then he did the unspeakable, he ignored be and picked up the phone. Bro code violated. "Hey Z, I'm so totally whelmed that you called. Not that I was waiting for you to call or anything. So - you still grounded. No I wasn't doing anything important –"

I snatch the phone out of his hand super speed style. "Hey Zatanna."

"Oh, hey Wally." The girl answered on the other line.

"I'm sorry but Rob can't talk right now, see we were in the middle of an important conversation but he seems to have forgot –" Rob snatched the phone of my hand and gave my a sharp punch in gut, knocking the wind out of me.

"I'm so sorry about that." He apologized to the girl, shooting me a deadly glare, "No don't hang up. KF was just joking. No I didn't think it was very funny either." Then he proceed with ignore me in my hour of need. Just like that. I tried multiple times to get his attention but finely I just gave up.

"Hey Robin! Hey, hey, hey!" He gave me the finger, "Some friend you are! Well bye then. Bye Robin. Bye – oh forget it." And with that I left Gotham.

Next I tried Agualad. Thankfully he was at the cave because in all honesty I have no idea where that guy lives, much less how to get there. Or if I could even breathe there, but that is beside the point. When I finally asked him for advice this is what he said, "You have to take the initiative. You must show this 'Arleen' of yours that you are sincere about wanting to court her despite the obstacles. Perhaps make clear to her parent or guardian that you intend to enter courtship with their daughter in hopes of receiving there blessing. I believe that is the custom." When he saw the look of utter alarm on my face, he frowned, brow furrowing. "It appears that I have not been of much help."

"Yeah, no kidding! The eighteen hundreds called, they want there advice back!"

"I believe this is where I am supposed to say, the ninety's called and they want there joke back?" I laughed.

"Okay, as funny as that was, it's not funny enough to make up for the bad advice."

"I see," Kaldur hung his head looking truly crestfallen, "I guess I am not that good when it comes to relationships."

"Hey, don't get so down buddy. I guess I'll just ask someone else." And I did. I asked Superboy. I bet you can guess how that went.

"I don't know. Just be nice to her and stuff. What you asking me for?" He huffed.

"I figured, since you were able to get yourself an awesome babe like Miss. M you'd be able to help me get my girl." I shrugged. This whole thing was becoming increasingly hopeless. "Hey, how did you get Miss. M?"

"I don't know it just happened." He smiled quietly to himself.

With that I had officially run out of people to ask for advice. I mean I could ask Uncle Barry but I don't have the heart to bring my childhood hero in on all this "Arleen" nonsense. I was completely on my own. Nobody was going to make her love me but me. When you think about it is that really such a bad thing? Sure it may seem like an impossible task _now_, but when I look back on this I will be able to say I was the only one who could make her fall in love with me. And crab like that is romantic. I just got have hope that's all. Even if it seems like she will never let go of the past. Like she will never let herself love me.

I will not give up hope. No matter how improbable things seem. I won't lose her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Arleen, Arleen, Arleen, <em>Arleen<em>**

**I'm begging on you please don't take my man!**

**Okay fun's over, because next chapter –**

**SHIT GETS SERIOUS! **


	4. Daddy's Little Girl

**Okay here we go!**

**This chapter is violent, so if you have any reason to ex**p**ect that you maybe horrendously upset by this go read some fluff! It's good for the soul and I am not responsible for your mental health.**

**The point of view changes up really fast so hold on tight!**

**Apologizes and disclaimers yada yada yada**

**First POV Artemis **

* * *

><p>This it. The end. This is the end of Wonderland. Once this night is through, never again may I fall down the rabbit hole. Never again, through the looking glass, can I return to my Wonderland. I knew it would end this way. I was wrong to think otherwise. This is my life. It is never fair, never just, and it never will be. Never. But why? Why must my life be this way? Why do I have to lose them all? The only family I've ever known. Why must I lose him?<p>

This is my life. It's never fair.

There is no Wonderland for a girl like me.

I never really liked that book. Not me. It was her favorite, not mine. She used to read it to me, when they fought. Hold me in her arms and warp me sweet familiar sound of her voice to shield me from the sounds of shattering plates and my mother pleas. For awhile it worked. For awhile I believed when my older sister would say, "Someday, you and I, we'll escape this and go to Wonderland. Together." I never understood why she would want go there. That place where everyone's mad and nothing makes sense. But I would just look up at her and nod. For she was older and knew so much more then me, at least that was what I used to believe.

For awhile it worked. Then I started to notice how she only read me that book when the door was locked. How we always had to crawl under the bed, or in the closet. That even though her voice was strong and steady, she cold not stops the tears from gently falling. I became aware of my mothers pleas. Pleas that he had to stop, that they couldn't keep doing this anymore, to leave my sister out of it, that she's still just a child, that we are just girls. Pleas to stop. Pleas that fell on deaf ears. I started to notice the way my mother and sister's skin was painted in yellows, greens, purples, blues, and red. How when I asked my mother why my skin couldn't be painted like hers and my sister's too my mother would only cry. I started to notice how blood would get tracked in onto the carpet.

I grew to hate that story. As if they were fighting only because she was reading it and not the other way around. My sister soon realized that she could no longer shield me from the truth. Soon after that something about her changed and she no longer tried. And when it came time to escape to Wonderland, she left without me. She wanted to disappear. To go somewhere that he cold never find her. To escape her life. No matter how far you run, how well you hide, there is no way of escaping your life. Save for dying.

Even then I feared that he would follow me down into the deep dark depths of the underworld across the Plain of Asphodel into the farthest reaches of Tartarus till he could grasp hold of my chard remains and safely sink them to the bottom of the of Lazarus Pit. There is no escaping a father's love.

That might sound insane, but we're all mad here –

Underground.

**3:35 Gotham City: Artemis**

Walking home from the bus stop, that's when it happened. Walking home just like any other day, leather coat over that stupid Gotham Academy uniform, skirt to short so my legs were cold. When I round the corner, someone grabbed me. Needle pricing my skin, vision blurring. Falling downward toward cracked swirling pavement. Black.

"Hello sweetie. Daddy's home."

**4:42 Gotham City**

Waking up. Bright. So bright. Blinding. Where am I? Legs, hands, bound. Spread far apart like a child making a Snow Angel. Hands tapped in tight fists so I can't move them. Duck tape, crude but effective. Taste of cloth in my mouth as bile formed in the back of my throat. Foreign soft pink cotton fabric adorned my torso. Just sheer thought of it being there caused my skin to feel like its burning. For across my chest read four little words –

_Daddy's Little Girl_

And suddenly I know where I am.

**12:20 Central City: Wally**

I had school of, the day it happened. Was going to stay in and watch The Lord of The Rings extended editors cut. Then Uncle Barry gave me a call. I went with him to help stop a bark robbery. I was running after one of the bad guys when I tripped. I tripped over a hockey stick. I turned to see who it was when I felt the needle in my lower back.

**5:00 Gotham City**

I wake up to the harsh burn of harsh spot lights on my face. My body resting on freshly cut grass. My rips receiving a sharp jab from large feet in medal spiked cleats. Then I see her.

**4:49 Gotham City: Artemis**

"I don't know what you were thinking." He hissed in my ear. Hot rank breath on my face. "What? That you could just play dress up and that would make you one of the _heroes?_ That you could forget you who are; where you came from." He grabbed hold of my chin forcefully, so that I had no choice to look into his cold blue eyes through the metallic slits in his mask. "People like us don't get to dress up and play hero, sweetheart. Life is not so kind that we can waste what short miserable time we have left playing games." He slapped me, hard. I only stared back at him. I just stared into my father eyes and wondered if perhaps the devil has blue eyes as cold and empty as these. "You always wanted to play games. Didn't you Artemis? To waste your time like other children. Waste all your potential. But I admit that I too have a fondness for games. So I'll forgive you this once. On one condition. Tell daddy ever little thing you know. Let's start at the beginning." He removed the gag from my mouth. "Explain yourself."

I'm sure that Alice would have said something like, "I can't explain myself, I'm afraid, Sir, because I'm not myself you see." But I'm not Alice.

I spat on him. Eyes narrowed in rage as he stuffed the clothe back into my mouth and his hands closed around my throat so that he could strangle me without having to listen to me scream. "Your such a stupid little girl thinking you could just whore yourself out to League and get away with it? I know you don't have the money for that fancy rich kid's academy you worthless little shit! Tell me what you did so the would pay for you to go there, huh? After all, nothing in this world is free." Can't breath. "Have you forgotten all that I taught you? Running around with your stomach hanging out like a cheap ass hooker. Just like your whore of a sister used to. Do you think you can disrespect me and get away with it?" Black spots floated around in front of my vision. I was about to lose conciseness when things got a lot worst.

"Hey boss? Where do you want us to put this guy?"

It was Wally. Oh my god he's got Wally. The tears began to fall as my father laughed in sick satisfaction. "Not so tough are you now little girl? Not now that I have your little boy toy."

My worst fears had been realized.

**5:01 Gotham City: Wally**

"Rise and shine, Sunshine!" I look up at that expressionless metal hockey mask staring down at me. His feet deliver another sharp kick. "Time to get up." I stumble to my feet, taking it all in a matter of nano seconds. What I found was a nightmare. We seemed be on some inner city football felid. It looked like Gotham, and it smelled like Gotham, and no other city smells like Gotham but Gotham. Then there was the fact that all the stands read Gotham North. The felid was kind of a dump compared to the one at my school, sets showing signs of graffiti, and bright paint on the goal post chipping. But none of that matters.

What matter is that Artemis was strung up to the goal post. Gagged and bound. New bruises rapidly appearing on her face and neck. Tears running down her face.

"You bastard! What have you done to her? I'll kill you!" I charged at him at full speed, but he was ready for me and stepped out of the way. No matter, I went to strike again. But he blocked my blow. He chuckled.

"Stupid kid. You should show a little more restraint. After all, you don't want to piss me of. I am her father after all."

I looked her, the girl I love, silently pleading._ Is it true, is true? Tell me, I need to know. Is it true?_ And even though she could not hear my thoughts she understood and through muffled sobs she nodded her head.

_Yes, it's true._

"At this rate I might just forbid her to see you altogether." Chided Sport Master. The murder. The Assassin. The criminal. Her father. "You looked so surprised." He walked over to her and grabbed her by her pony tail, pulling her face close to his masked mug. "Can't you see the resemblance? I have to admit, it cost me a pretty penny to arrange that bank robbery, but how else was I going to get you here? Besides it my job as a father to talk to whatever piece of shit my daughter has taken up with." He let go of her hair so her head bobbed backward unnaturally. "I bet you feel pretty stupid right now. Don't you, Flash Junior? After all, how can you ever trust her again after all she's been hiding? I wouldn't blame you if you _hated _her."

I grinded my teeth. "It's Kid Flash." I muttered, too scared to speak.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said my name is Kid Flash! As for Artemis, I could never hate her. Even if her dad is someone like you. Either way it doesn't matter. Because your daughter doesn't love me, even she doesn't like me! She hates me! So why don't you just let her go!"

"Oh I highly doubt all that."

"It doesn't matter what you think. You, know I always thought when I finally meet Artemis's dad I would hate him. But it turns out, no matter how awful, how sick, how evil you are, I can't truly hate you. Because without you I would have never meet Artemis. So I would like to thank you for helping to bring her into this world." Artemis's eyes widened in shock.

"That's very touching but-"

"Hold on, I'm not done. See just because I can't hate you, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" I went to attack him, but he pulled out a knife and held it up to his Daughters slim throat.

"Now it's my turn to talk." Two of the thugs from the bank robbery wheeled out a cart full of footballs. Sport Master walked over to the cart, picking up one of the pig skins. "Let's play a little game of catch. After all I always wanted a son. You're fast on feet but I also hear you are pretty smart two. Let hope so because in each one of these ball is a little surprise. You don't want to hold on to one of these too long or let them touch the ground." He chucked one of them into the stands, "If you do. You and my little daughter will go-"

The stands exploded.

"Boom."

** 5: 22 Gotham City: Artemis**

I could hardly see Wally anymore. Through the smoke. I could hardly make out the bright yellow and red streaks of his uniform as he ran, catching and disabling the bombs as fast as my father could through them at him. That's right. Wally is fast. Wally is smart. He can do this.

But Wally's still Wally. He's clumsy. He lacks control. At some point he's going to slip up.

Then he'll be dead and it will be all my fault.

No! Wally is smart and Wally is fast. I have to have faith in him because he has faith in me.

**5:23 Gotham City: Wally**

The bombs are simple, crude even in design, but I couldn't slow down, once I disabled one, there was three more coming right at me. I can do this.

I can't lose her again. Even if it wasn't real. I can't lose her again.

He threw two at once, one flying strait towards Artemis . I rushed to catch it. Once it was disabled I ran after the other one. But I didn't make it in time.

**5:24:01:01 Gotham City: Artemis**

The ball dropped to the ground with a sickening thud. It's over.

** 5:24:01:02**

** 5:24:01:03**

** 5:24:01:04**

** 5:24:01:05**

Get out of here you big idiot!

**5:24:01:06**

** 5:24:01:07**

** 5:24:01:08**

**5:24:01:09**

No.

** 5:24:01:10**

Boom.

Wally West, the boy I love but had always been too ashamed to admit it was engulfed in a bright burst of fire and smoke. Leaving behind only a smoldering crater in the ground.

And it was all my fault. I had signed his death warrant with a kiss.

"I guess he wasn't so fast after all." jeered my father. I will kill him. I will fucking kill him for what he's done to Wally. Then I will find Red Arrow so he can lock me away and throw away the key. So I can suffer alone for eternity.

There is nothing else left for me.

Then something, no someone struck him, knocking him of his feet.

"Guess again."

**5:26 Gotham City: Wally **

"Hey beautiful!" I gave Artemis a wink in an effort to reassure her, "I'll have you down in a sec, I just have to finish my conversation with pops, okay?" I went after him, only this time I made contact, sending him stumbling back against the cart.

"It seem we will have to finish are little game another time." He gave the cart a good kick and balls came falling out onto the ground. I untied Artemis and threw her over my shoulder as fast as I could and ran us out of there. We got out just before the whole field exploded.

**5:30 **

Exhaustion was taking it toll. It took me a while to fully undo all of her bounds.

If this was a movie this would be the moment when we would kiss and confess are love for each other.

But this is not a movie so instead she vomited and I held her hair. That tends to happen after you been drugged and the gagged for awhile so I didn't hold it against her. Then she yelled, "How did you know?" She yelled as if Sports Master could still hear her. "How did you know about us?"

But he didn't answer. Because he was gone

**5:39 Gotham City: Artemis **

We where in the lot behind my old school. In between where the football felid used to be, now just one giant carter. I smelled like vomit and blood yet Wally held me in his arms like I am the most precious thing in the world. Doesn't he understand that he almost got killed because of me?

"I won't let him hurt you ever again, Artemis." he whispers in my ear. I say nothing because I can feel my heart breaking. My father might have failed today but he got away. He'd come after Wally, again and again in till he succeed. Wally would never ever be safe as long as I am around. Why couldn't he just hate me again? I could feel the tears welling up but I fought them back.

I would be so much easier if he would just hate me.

Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham, emerges from the sky and Robin rushes toward us. He says something but I do not hear him. I only hear Batman as he says one word.

"Explain."

Goodbye Wonderland.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I think I'm going to read some fluff now.<strong>

**Please, please review. It poured my heart and soul into this chapter so please tell me what you think! **

**You can tell it's important because I am not the kind of girl who normally begs. **

**See you next time when we reach the somewhat dramatic conclusion of this fanfic.**

**Sincerely, **

**Morbid**


	5. Like Oxygen

**It's been over a week sense I last updated, sorry. Big thank you to all whom favorited and reviewed.**

**Um, ratherknar, that of was supposed to be a off so thanks for telling me. I posting this here because I'm back in school and haven't had time to go back and fix any of my old chapters. Opps**

**C, I do reread. I reread until I stops noticing the mistakes. The problem is they are still there I just can't see them because I'm dyslexic. No, really I am. I wouldn't joke about something like that. Otherwise thank you, what you said meant the world to me. These I wonderful characters and I would never want to change them. In fact I decided not to write this chapter in Artemis's POV because I was afraid she was starting to sound to whinny.**

**Just be glad I don't still spell dream d-a-m-n**

**That would be really confusing. :P**

**On that note does anyone know the proper etiquette to ask some on to be there beta reader? I mean do I have to buy them virtual dinner first or something? **

**It just seems like such a big deal. It's like they are delivering my baby or something.**

**Sorry that was long. I'm just so nervous guys. This is the end.**

**I own nothing and I try my best and do my best. The rest is up to you.**

**Wally's POV**

* * *

><p>I watched her from the hallway as she sneaked into Meagan's room. She kissed the older girl on the cheek as she whispered her goodbye. She is so sweet, when no one is watching. But I knew what she was trying to pull and she wasn't going to get away with it. I had feeling she would be coming back here after everything that happened. That fact that Batman had told us to "Go home and stay home." had by no means deferred her in her plans. Considering the whole her dad being a villain and trying to kill me thing I could understand why she thinks she needs to do this. She's wrong though. So after I had a decent meal, and got my mom to stop hovering, I followed her knowing she would be here.<p>

She slung a bag of her things over the shoulder of her singed jacket. It wasn't much, a spare quiver of arrows, some shampoo, almost as if she never really planned on staying. All that was left was to leave her letter of resignation, as she pulled the smooth slip of paper out of her jacket and placed it on the kitchen counter. But I wasn't going to let her quit on us. I wasn't going to let her quit me. I took a deep breath and walked up behind her quietly, every step so slow it was agonizing. This was my moment. Where I win the girl or die trying.

"So that's it. You were just going to leave without saying goodbye?" She tensed up at the sound of my voice.

"What do you want Wally?"

"You."

"Why?" She spun around to face me so we were nose to nose, toe to toe. Her fist clenched, and her jaw tight showing she was ready for a fight. I however was tired of fighting.

"Oh, I don't know. I just do okay!" How can I make her understand? How can I get her to stay? I have to stop this now or she'll just walk away.

"Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw Wally! Don't you see that what you want, what I want doesn't matter? If I stay where all fucked! If I stay we're good as dead!"

"'Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw.' said by Kim Walker as Heather Chandler in the film _Heathers_, 1988." I blurted out. Shit, I'm screwed. But her fists relaxed in surprised.

"What?"

"Wha-at?" I echoed. Quick Wally, you're losing her. "Uh, it's this movie, from the eighties, but that's not important. What's important is, even though I can't do the chainsaw thing, because that would be gross. If you stick around I'm sure I can be more the gentle."

"I can't believe you! You are trying to seduce me with out dated movie trivia at a time like this? Good, you are so stupid." Her face had turned red in a manner that I could not tell if she was just angry or blushing. I would have to pine my hopes on the latter.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'll do anything to keep you here no matter how stupid."

"Cut the crap Wally. Just let me go. Don't you see I want to leave? With me gone everybody will be safe."

"I can't let you leave Artemis. I can't let you make a choice that you will regret for the rest of your life just because you are afraid. I won't allow him to force you to do something you don't want to do. Not really."

"Well maybe I do want to leave. Maybe I hate you! Did you ever think of that?" Her words cut deep like a sharp blade. But I could see the truth on her face; she is such a bad liar.

"I don't believe that Artemis. I might have been able to believe that before but not anymore."

"And why not? Why can't you just hate me? I'm one of them right? You are supposed to hate me. It would be so much easier if you would just hate me so hate me, God Damn it!" She fought back tears, striking me in the chest. Hard. She hit me again and again knocking the air out of me, leaving me crumbled over and clutching my abdomen but I did not fight back. "Hate me!" She screamed.

"It's never going to be easy," I huffed, "but that's okay. As long as I have you." I straitened up trying desperately to meet her eyes. Trying to keep us both from breaking, but she wouldn't look at me. How can I hold all the pieces together if she won't look at me?

"But why Wally? Why would you want a girl like me? Don't you get it, I am messed up. Damaged goods. You almost died because of me! Don't you get it! You almost died Wally! And he won't stop, not as long as I'm around. And that, that isn't even the worst of it. God, why didn't you just tell Batman that you knew? What don't you just tell him the truth? Why don't you just forget about me and find your self a nice girl? Some one you deserve." She wouldn't meet my eyes. If she was going to break my heart she could at least have the common decency to look at me when she did it. Fine, if she wanted a fight so bad, I'll give her one.

"Know, you don't get it! I don't want some nice girl. I want you Artemis and no one else. So look at me. Just look at me!" I cupped her chin, finger gentle tracing the burses on her neck causing her to wince. "Sorry." I muttered as she finally looked me in the eyes. Those beautiful gray eyes. I leaned in closer so are noses touched. "I want you Artemis. And I don't give a damn if your dad is Sports Master or Hitler. That's why I didn't tell Batman, or the team. Because it doesn't matter who your dad is because you are you!"

"But it's not fair! The team, you, you'll never be safe because of me." She stared at me earnestly. Had I lost her already? Had I lost my spitfire?

No, Artemis still had some spark left in her. She wouldn't give up the fight and let her flame go out that easily. I just had to find a way to be her oxygen.

"It's not fair? So what? This is life, it isn't fair. Doesn't matter if your dad will be constantly trying to kill us. We're superheroes, there is always going to be someone out there who wants to kill us. And maybe that's not fair. But that's okay, because life isn't fair and in the end none of that matters. Because I love you Artemis and that's all that matters."

Before I could back out I kissed her. I kissed her and for a second I thought she wasn't going to kiss me and I could feel the ground shaking under my feet. Ready to fall out from under me. Then she kissed me back, melting into my arms. I cold taste the salt of her tears on my lips as she kissed me back. Her bag dropped to the ground and she warped her arms around my neck. I placed my hands on her hips as I lifted her up onto the counter knocking that letter to the floor. We didn't need it anymore. I pressed against her as I whispered in her ear, "Do you give up?"

"Never." She pulled away and my sprits fell. Had I failed after all? Then she pulled me closer and whispered, "I guess it's not my fault that you're suicidal. Maybe it's best I don't leave you. At this rate you'll get yourself killed with or without me. Besides, I still kind of owe you one for saving my life. Best I stick around in till we're even. Can't let you think you're that awesome now, can I?" She kissed me, her tongue slipping into my mouth so that I let out a soft groan.

"Is that so? Because it just so happens I am that awesome."

"Oh really?"

"Want me to prove it?" I murmured, "What League member are you wearing?"

"Wonder Woman." Her husky voice purred.

"Kinky." We kissed in a frantic ecstasy. Trembling lips, clumsy fingers, her thighs rubbing against mine rhythmically as I toke in a sharp breath, the curve of her firm subtle breast pressed against my chest. All the pain this day had given us forgotten as she leaned her head back and I nibbled her ear. From there my lips moved gently down her neck.

"Ow!" She shoved me, covering her bruised neck protectively with one hand. "What the fuck did you do that for?"

"I don't know," My face turned bright red as I looked down at my feet, "I thought it would be sexy or something?"

"Yeah, well it would have been, if it weren't for the bruises." I looked at her, ashamed, surprised to find her smiling. I don't mean a smirk I mean real genuine smile. All her tears dried and checks still flushed. I have never seen her as happy as she leaned closer and whispered to me, "So lets just say that's off limits for now." I shuddered.

"What else is of limits?" I murmured as she leaned in closer, only to jump down crossing her arms, "What, you aren't even going to buy me dinner first?"

"No – that's not what I mean – I thought – it's just -"She kissed me silent.

"Yeah, yeah." She smirked, "You're a guy. I get it. I swear Wally, but at this rate you are going to become one of those guys who collects girls underwear."

"Am not!" My face burned.

"Are too! God I can just see you. You would just grab them and shout 'Souvenir' before the poor thing had time to grasp what happened too her." She laughed, "The point is my drawers aren't ending up on that shelf tonight. I may have lost my sanity but I still have self control."

"I plead the fifth." I said gesturing to myself, "I refuse answer any more questions to my attorney his present."

"Is that so?" She laughed again. I grabbed her hand and lead her to the couch.

"Fine, in that case we will just sit on the coach like normal people. We could have had hot action movie sex in the kitchen but this is fine." I stay down as she stood over me arms crossed.

"You're ridiculous." She smirked. It was so nice to see her with all her confidence back, perhaps more so then before. "Not to mention suicidal. You're both ridiculous and suicidal." I pulled her down next me and she leaned her head against my chest.

"Nonsense beautiful. You're ridiculous not me." I felt my eye lids going heavy as the feeling of warm content set in just from her being there. She here, this is really happening. That's really her there. I could smell the sent of coco and shea butter on her clean skin. I could feel her breath on my neck as she breathed slowly and steady. I could feel her heart beating in time with mine and I could still taste her from before. She was really there. I might have managed not to screw this up this time. "So, we'll just take it slow?" I said facing the fact that I hadn't thought past what I was going to do once I got the girl.

"As a snail." She said dryly, but her voice still revealed how unsure she was.

"I just cock blocked my self for life with the whole neck thing didn't I?" I grimaced.

"You ruined it for the both of us West."

"Damn."

"Mmhmm ," She mumbled sleepily, "besides you might not like me in the morning. Once your hormones calm down and you have time to think." she nuzzled in closer.

"Would you stop spotting nonsense? I could never not like you."

"You hated me before. Maybe you are just attracted to girls with sociopathic daddy issues?"

"See I told you that you're the ridiculous one." I yawned. Man, I knew meeting the father could take a lot out of you but this is outrageous. "I'm just surprised you like me."

"Like is a strong word." she said but then she said more quietly, "But yes, I like you."

"What was that? I don't think I heard you?" I smiled

"Don't push it Wally." She looked up at me. "Wally, there is something else I need to tell you."

"Doesn't matter. I think we've had enough drama for one day. You'll have plenty of time to tell me your secrets. And that's good because I want to know everything."

"My sister is-"

I plugged my fingers in my ears, "La la la la, I'm not listening!" She punched me in the chest. But she was too tired for it to really hurt and I was far too tired to care.

"You are so childish." she chided as I stuck my tongue out at her. She smiled and yawned. "I was thinking; let's not tell the team, not yet. I don't want to give Robin and the rest of them the satisfaction of them being right. Not yet."

"I could be cool with that."

Together we fell asleep. Both exhausted from the battle had finally come to a mutual surrender. We are like fire and oxygen. One can't exist without the other. Well oxygen can but fire can't. The thing is I was wrong because in the end I wasn't the oxygen I was the fire and she was the oxygen. Does that make sense?

It does to me. So together we slept on the coach with her head on my chest; her heart against mine, beating together. And though all that might not seem like much it was enough.

"You're leaving!" Miss. Martian squealed from the kitchen, having found the letter. I smiled quietly to myself as Artemis left me to calm the other girl down so she could explain shooting me a glare that said, _Why didn't you remember to pick up that letter?_

It might not seem like much but it's enough.

As long as she is here.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END <strong>

**In case you haven't noticed –**

**I am the world's biggest tease!**

**But come on, they're only fifteen. **

**I also just realized that in the first fic ended with them falling to sleep together too. I guess I like cuddling and stuff more I thought. O.o**

**Bye bye for now.**

**Sincerely,**

**Morbid**


End file.
